Salmon Haired Insanity
by TheSunIsStalkingMe
Summary: How could such an innocent little girl turn into salmon haired insanity? WARNING: AU, GENDERBENT, TWO UNIVERSES MEETING. RATED T FOR: language in future chapters, some self-harm mentioning but not much, violence & just because Fiona's a psychopath NO PAIRINGS


** AUTHORS NOTE:**

Blame the Cupcakes Halloween Song by Feather.

And blame Phineas and Ferb because I just must make everything creepy.

* * *

CHAPTER 1;

A scream pierced the once peaceful sky, as the clouds twisted and the sky turned from a calming blue to a bloody crimson. More deaths, more destruction, and now the smiling girl stood on the ruins of an old town she'd once called home. The girl looked rather odd, with bright orange hair that was slightly obscured & matted by dirt and blood, and bright blue eyes that once gave her innocence now gave her a look of incredible insanity. Her smile looked crooked and broken, like it didn't quite belong on the pale face. A sigh escaped her bloody lips as she stepped forward, aware that her plan to make a portal to another dimension, to see how another her was still innocent. She had come up with several possibilities, including a genderbent universe that she was most interested in. A world where she was a boy, a world where she was not treated as an underling by her stupid older brother, Cameron. She was tired of the underestimation of girls, and that (along with her vivid insanity) was most of what caused her mind to be filled with the torture plans and "How To Destroy The Tri-State Area In 5 Evil Steps." Her bare feet scraped against the cold metal but she hardly felt it, her scarred body felt no more.

She stepped into the only building that had not been destroyed: Her old home. She gave a bittersweet smile at a picture that lay on the wooden floor with a shattered flame. It was of her, when she was younger and saner. A 5 year old her was giving a huge cheesy smile at the camera, her eyes squeezed closed as she grinned. Who would've thought such an innocent child would turn out the way she did? The thought almost brought a guilty feeling to weigh on her heart, but she fought it back and stepped on the picture with her bare foot, destroying the last bit of evidence that she was once a cute innocent child. She was Fiona, the destroyer of many a'towns, torturer of the human race, and a mass murderer that no one could ever catch. Her many titles brought back her normal smile that hung on her face like a crooked painting. Fiona couldn't feel the floor under her as she sprinted to her old room, the fluffy carpet that covered the hallways bringing her worn out feet no comfort. She halted as soon as she reached her door way, suddenly realizing how tired she was. Looking in the mirror that was no in shattered pieces she saw dark circles under her eyes. Her pale fingers gently rubbed over the many cuts and bruises she had from the war she'd officially won. Tears she couldn't fight back sprung from her usually stoic expression and surprised herself, even.

Fiona's tears were warm, and they pinched her cheeks slightly as she let herself wander, looking almost aimless, into her old bedroom. The sight of the two beds in the half-destroyed room hurt Fiona's eyes. _Fern..._ she thought almost hopefully, yet she had watched her sister's death horrified before returning to her deadpan disguise, bloody tears stinging at her eyes. That was, she thought, the moment she had finally realized that her heart now beat upon her sins and that she was the villain of this story. Coughing slightly, as if clearing her throat, she got onto her pale knees next to her bed. For once she let herself feel the cold covers that felt foreign to her skin, she almost shot away from the unfamiliar feeling but she stayed put and slowly lifted up the covers to see under her bed. She reached her skinny hand under the wooden framed bed and felt for the crisp metal that belonged to the small machine she was searching for. After a moment of pure panic eating away at her heart she felt the gelid device.

Quickly, the salmon haired girl pulled out the convoluted gadget. It was a cold ash color and it had several visible wires that ran up and down along the sides of it. It looked untouched, much to Fiona's relief, she scanned the ashen buttons trying to remember the exact way to activate it's powers. "FIONA!" the roar startled an unexpected sapphire eyed girl, who, after a moment, regained a sense of reality and grabbed a knife from her belt. The three figures stood at the doorway, a rather indian looking girl hunched over in pain as she held her stomach, blood pouring from a knife wound in her stomach. A good hit, Fiona thought silently, right where it would hurt but not hit anything important. A method the derailed girl often used. The other two figures stood straight, though from the looks in their eyes they were hurt & scared of her. _Scared of her. _Fiona smiled and let her voice go whimsical like as she whispered softly in the silent atmosphere: "Oh, hello again my _friends. _I just cleaned this knife..." she stopped speaking for a moment and slowly rubbed her fingers among the pointy tip of the knife. "I'd hate to dirty it up with your blood. But I shall do what I must." After a moment of Fiona twirling the knife in her fingers as she slowly stood and stepped forward, though her heart raced involuntarily. Two options faced her, killing the only three people who'd _dare_ to face her, or to activate her machine and clarify other dimensions were real.

In a moment of indecision she let some desire take a hold of her usually thoughtful brain, she grabbed the machine. "You're coming with me..." she hissed before pressing four buttons on the intricate machine, and throwing it on the carpet in the room the odd group stood in. "NO!" was the last thing that echoed through the empty town, the sound waves passing the blank eyed citizens that lay on the ruins with blood pouring from wounds. It was a sad sight, a once prominent town that now sat on the earth in ruins with too many dead. The blame was put on the shoulders of the sapphire eyed girl that had just vanished from the town she'd destroyed.

Although a certain black haired boy watched in fear as a light shone in the windows of the old Flynn household, his cerulean eyes shining in fresh tears as an aftershock of the machine rung through the demolished town. Echoes of the last scream coming from the very lips of a certain chubby girl in a skull shirt haunted his ears.

"NO."

"Fiona...why?" the boy asked the air, before falling to his shaking, pale knees.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE:

Sorry this sucks!


End file.
